<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pretty puppy by yeosangies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846110">pretty puppy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangies/pseuds/yeosangies'>yeosangies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mommy Kink, Pet Play, but there's no sex yunho just likes to call him mommy, mommy seonghwa we love to see it, non sexual, owner!seonghwa, pup!yunho, seonghwa likes to take care of his pretty puppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangies/pseuds/yeosangies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re such a good puppy,” he murmured before planting a kiss on the top of his head. He sat back down on the couch once more, Yunho’s leash in hand. It had been a long day for Yunho, with work putting more stress and pressure on him than usual. Seonghwa knew from the moment that he walked in that he would be taking care of his pup that night. Not that he minded, he loved indulging him in what made him happy. It made Seonghwa feel nice to have someone to take care of, too. </p><p>-</p><p>Or, Seonghwa takes care of his puppy after he has a hard day at work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pretty puppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheese_ateez_asneeze/gifts">acheese_ateez_asneeze</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this for my boyfriend i love u and i hope that u love this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seonghwa could tell from the way that Yunho was acting that he wanted to be puppy. All the tell-tale signs were making themselves present: his little huffs and pouts, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth, and how he’d roll his head and stretch his neck. Being boyfriends of 2 years, he knew all about Yunho and his headspace. </p><p>Seonghwa slid his bookmark between the pages he had left off on in his book before shutting it and setting it aside, focusing his attention on Yunho beside him.</p><p>“Yunho,” he began. He seemed to jump at his name being mentioned out of the blue and smiled sheepishly at his owner.</p><p>“You see right through me,” Yunho sighed.</p><p> Seonghwa stood from the couch and moved to stand in front of his boyfriend. He cupped both of his cheeks before leaning down to plant a soft, quick kiss on his lips. “Stay right here. Mommy will grab your collar and leash.” </p><p>Yunho seemed to wiggle excitedly in his spot at this, and Seonghwa moved to their shared room to fetch a collar and leash for him. He was a spoiled pup; Seonghwa would buy any leash and collar he saw that he believed Yunho would look cute in. They had a specific spot in their closet where all of the matching sets hung. Seonghwa ran his fingertips along the leashes, feeling the fabric swish as he visualized his pup in each collar and leash. He settled on a set that was a deep blue, adorned in plaid with white accents. </p><p>Seonghwa retreated out to the living room to see Yunho now sat on the floor, pleading eyes looking directly up at him. <em> His puppy is so cute. </em> Kneeling, Seonghwa hummed quietly as he tilted his chin up to fasten the collar around his neck. He made sure it wasn’t too tight yet was secured enough for him to feel it before hooking the leash onto the ring. </p><p>“You’re such a good puppy,” he murmured before planting a kiss on the top of his head. He sat back down on the couch once more, Yunho’s leash in hand. It had been a long day for Yunho, with work putting more stress and pressure on him than usual. Seonghwa knew from the moment that he walked in that he would be taking care of his pup that night. Not that he minded, he loved indulging him in what made him happy. It made Seonghwa feel nice to have someone to take care of, too. </p><p>With a careful tug of his leash, Seonghwa made sure that Yunho was sat prettily between his legs before looping the leash around his wrist. Immediately, his fingers found purchase in the fluffy blonde hair, massaging and petting his head as he smiled fondly down towards him. </p><p>Yunho seemed to revel in the touch, his eyes falling shut and his lips parting. His breaths were soft and steady, showing that he had calmed down from the anxiety that he’d been feeling. Seonghwa cooed quietly, keeping all of his attention on his pretty pup in front of him. </p><p>Seonghwa watched as Yunho’s tongue poked out from past his lips, and he quietly laughed. “You like this, don’t you? Getting petted and being so sweet?” </p><p>The tips of Yunho’s ears flushed red, giving Seonghwa the answer to his question. The two sat like this for a while, with Yunho sitting still and basking in all of the attention he was receiving and Seonghwa happily providing it. </p><p>“Feel better?” He asked in a soft tone. </p><p>“Mmh,” Yunho hummed, resting his cheek on the inside of Seonghwa’s thigh.</p><p>“You can get up with me on the couch if you’d like. You’ve been good,” Seonghwa lightly praised.</p><p>Yunho’s eyes slowly slid open. He maneuvered up onto the sofa, resting his head in his owner’s lap. Seonghwa was quick to move a hand back to his hair once more, absentmindedly running his fingers through the soft strands before reaching for the book he was reading earlier with his other. He cracked it back open to the page he had left off on to resume reading. </p><p>It didn’t take long for Yunho to fall asleep, too deep in headspace to think of warning his owner. Seonghwa noticed this, though, and moved his bookmark back in between the pages before shutting his book once more and setting it aside. His pup looked so beautiful when he slept. All signs of stress that had made itself present on Yunho’s otherwise gentle features had been erased, and he was back in a state of peace. <em> He is so beautiful. </em></p><p>Seonghwa felt bad knowing that he would have to wake him, but his thighs were beginning to hurt with the weight of Yunho’s head rested upon them.</p><p>“Hey, puppy,” he whispered, carding his fingers through Yunho’s hair once more. He leaned down and began to pepper his face with soft kisses, watching as his eyes fluttered open. </p><p>“Hm?” Yunho whined, blinking a bit. </p><p>Seonghwa smiled down at him, quietly shushing him before moving a hand under his back to help him sit up. </p><p>“Don’t worry, pup. We just have to move to bed, Mommy is getting sleepy as well.” </p><p>It seemed to take a bit for Yunho to comprehend the words spoken to him, but once he did, he nodded quickly and stood from the couch. Seonghwa followed, stretching his limbs out as the two walked to their bedroom. </p><p>Yunho was quick to plop down on the large bed, rolling around in the sheets a bit before laying on his stomach. He pressed his face to the pillow and tried to doze off once more. </p><p>“Yunho,” Seonghwa gently scolded, “we have to take your collar off. Mommy doesn’t want it to hurt you while you sleep.” </p><p>The puppy huffed out a whine, though obliged, scooting towards the edge of the bed. Seonghwa unhooked the leash then unclasped the collar, relatching it to hang it back on the wall once more. </p><p>“Good boy,” Seonghwa praised, stripping down from his clothes. Opening his drawer, he grabbed a set of flannel pajamas for himself and an oversized t-shirt for Yunho. He stepped back over to his puppy, planting a few more kisses atop his head before beginning to gingerly pull his clothes from his sleepy form. Yunho followed his movements, raising his arms when Seonghwa went to tug his shirt off and remaining still when his jeans were removed. Seonghwa pulled the t-shirt on over his head before ruffling Yunho’s hair, sliding onto the bed next to his pup. </p><p>“Can I hold you?” Yunho asked quietly, though he had already began to slide his arms around Seonghwa. Seonghwa laughed quietly and snuggled up to his chest, closing his eyes.</p><p>“You’re such a sweet boy. I’m so lucky to have such a good pup,” Seonghwa hummed. </p><p>Yunho pressed his face against Seonghwa’s neck and kissed the skin to show his gratitude. “Thank you, Mommy. I love you.” </p><p>“I love you too, my pretty pup.” </p><p>Soon, they had both fallen asleep. Yunho slept contentedly knowing that he was able to keep his Mommy safe in his arms, protected from anyone that may try to come and hurt him. He wanted Seonghwa to feel as secure as he did with him. Yunho loved Seonghwa more than anything, and would go any length to show that. His Mommy was his, <em> all his </em>, and he felt so gracious to have him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>end fics well challenge failed<br/>who even knows how to end fics properly??? beyond me<br/>i hope all who read enjoyed!! i rlly love writing soft pet play... it's so sweet (especially with puppy yunho)</p><p>kudos and comments always appreciated!! ^^</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/slutsangs">twitter</a> (18+)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>